Races
This article uses material from the "Races " article on the Zodiac Information Repository at Zodiac Dev and is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License . There are currently 13 races for each character slot on Zodiac. Each races determines: aspects of stat growth for a character, the choices of class for that character, and additional, race specific abilities which may be passive or non-passive.' Please note that all essence/the infected vial will reset the character's levels and exp to 1 each time they are used'. The 13 races are as follows: Human *Starting race (Though human essence can be bought in the shop) *No special abilities or stat growth *May be any class Elf *This race is gained by the use of Elf Essence. *Gains +1 Dexterity every 4 levels *Gains +1 Intelligence every 5 levels *Gains +1 Luck every 5 levels *Nature Affinity (Passive) Gives 1 Earth Affinity every 6 levels. *Precision (Passive) Increases the accuracy of all attacks by 15%, critical hit chance by 3%, and critical hit damage by 7% *May not be a monk. Fairy/Fae *This race is gained by the use of Fairy Essence *Gains a +1 in Intelligence every 2 levels *Innate Magic (Passive) Gives a +1 to spell power every 6 levels. *Mana Shield, When activated a shield is created around the user which protects them from attacks by deducing mp instead of hp. When the user runs out of mp the skill automatically stops. *May not be a monk or warrior. Vampire *This race is gained by the use of Vampire Essence *Gains +1 Intelligence every 6 levels. *Gains +1 Dexterity every 6 levels. *Gains 1 Dark Affinity every 6 levels. *Red Feast (Passive) Provides an additional 3% drain. (Damage returned as HP) *Nightstalker (Passive) Gives a boost to movement and damage at night *Undead (Passive) The user takes an extra +15% of damage when hit by light based attacks. Light based heal spells are also 15% less effective on vampires. *May not be priest or monk Werewolf/Lupin *This race is gained by the use of Lupin Essence *Gains a +1 Strength every 3 levels *Gains a +1 Dexterity every 3 levels *Nightstalker (Passive) Gives a boost to movement and damage at night *Lunar Rise (Passive) grants damage based on how full the moon is scaling from 0% to 10% *Wolven Howl, when activated it unleashes a "wolven howl" which gives increases attack speed buff to the user and any nearby allies. Is not affected by Soldier's Spirit. *May not be a scout or priest. Draconian *This race is gained by the use of Draconian Essence *Gains +1 Strength every 3 levels *Gains +1 Stamina every 5 levels *Heat Affinity (Passive) Provides 1 Fire Affinity every 6 levels. *Hardened Scales (Passive) Gives 7% protection against physical attacks. *Ignite Scales eflects damage taken to attackers as a burn. *May not be thief or summoner. Daemon *This race is gained by the use of Demonic Essence. *Gains +1 intelligence every 3 levels. *Gains +1 strength every 3 levels. *Gains +1 stamina every 5 levels. *Shade Affinity (Passive) Provides 5 Dark Affinity in total at 60. *Abyssal Screech debuffs all enemies within range increasing the damage they take for 5 seconds. *Demonic Windrunner, When used it increases the user's movement and decreases the spell casting time by 30%. Lasts for about 10 seconds. (Unsure) *May not be a Priest or Monk Goblin *This race is gained by the use of Goblin Essence *Gains +1 strength for every 4 levels *Gains +1 stamina for every 4 levels *Smasher (Passive) Increases damage done with blunt weapons by 7% *Battle Shriek, when activated the user releases a "shriek" that gives a buff to the user and allies which raises their ability to deal damage by 4%. *May not be a scout or mage Naiad *This race is gained by use of Aqueous Essence *Gains +1 Intelligence every 3 levels *Gains +1 Dexterity every 2.5 levels *Gains +1 Strength every 2.5 levels *Aquatic (Passive) Increases swimming speed by 20% *Piercer (Passive) Increases damage dealt by piercing weapons (such as katars, spears, and bows) by 10% *Cold Affinity (Passive) Gives 1 water affinity every 6 levels. *May not be a Priest, or Monk Puppin *This race is gained by use of Puppin Essence. (Puppin Essence is also required for the Avenger class) *Gains 1 Dexterity every 3.5 levels. *Gains 1 Stamina every 3 levels. *Gains 1 Strength every 4 levels. *Gains 1 Luck every 6 levels. *Gains 1 Wind Affinity every 6 levels. *Vengence (Passive) You recieve a buff when a comrade dies in battle. *Crafty (Passive) Raises dodge rate by 7% *Pupplosion Creates a polymorphing explosion of puppin imbued energy. *Puppin Claw Gives attacks a 8% chance to strike a critical point *May not be Dark Knight or Ranger. Pumpkin *This race is gained by use of Pumpkin Essence. *Gains 1 Dark Affinity every 6 levels. *No extra stat growth *Pumpkin Shooter, a dark affinity fireball attack *May not be Monk, Paladin, or Ninja Stygian *This race is gained by use of Stygian Essence *Gains +2 Dexterity every level *Gains +2 Strength every level *Sanction of Oblivion, When cast it increases the user's ability to deal physical damage by 7%. It also increases spell power by 7%. When in a party it increases the ally's physical damage and spell power by 3%. Zombie *This race is gained by the use of Infected Vials. *Gains +1 Strength every 3 levels *Gains +1 Stamina every 4 levels *Gains +1 Dexterity every 2 levels *Undead (Passive) The user takes an extra +15% of damage when hit by light based attacks. Light based heal spells are also 15% less effective on zombies *Necrosis (Passive) Lowers speed boosts and attack speed. *Cannibalize, when used on a corpse the user gains hp. If the user gains enough hp they also gain a speed buff. If the corpse is a player that player will have a random chance of obtaining an infected vial every time it is used. There is a 20 second cooldown and the zombie must be locked on to their target before cannibalizing. Also cannibalizing of other players may not occur in dungeons. Seraphim *This Race is Gained by use of Seraphic Artefact *Gains +1 intelligence every 3 levels. *Gains +1 strength every 3 levels. *Gains +1 stamina every 5 levels. *Ascendance: Lowers cooldowns by 15%. *Radiance: Increases damage of weapons and spells of the corresponding element by 7%. *Seraphic Flight: Makes you ascend into the air, preventing you from dealing or taking any damage.